Se o amor surgir
by Hina's
Summary: O belo e poderoso demônio Hiei quer voltar para o makai, mas antes precisa concluir sua mais difícil missão: proteger um humano orgulhoso que se chama Kurama. Confira! YAOI HxK


**Se o amor surgir**

_by Hina_

**

* * *

**

Hiei e Kurama  
_yaoi-lemon_

* * *

**I -O começo intragável**

**---**

Hino Hiei era um demônio que há muito tempo havia deixado o mundo dos demônios, o Makai, para vir à terra dos humanos, o Ningenkai, atrás de sua família.

Desde então havia enfrentado todo o tipo de sorte até cometer alguns crimes a acabar sendo preso e julgado, assim foi decidido que ele ficaria preso ao Ningenkai até que pagasse por esses crimes, por isso atualmente atuava como detetive sobrenatural, investigando casos espirituais.

Embora muitos humanos desacreditassem na existência de seres como demônios, eles existiam sim e Hiei era uma prova disso.

* * *

Numa tarde de outono silenciosa onde a brisa corria fresca e mexia as folhas pálidas das árvores o sino de uma igreja ano alto de uma colina tocava chamando os fieis. Lá no alto na torre do sino estava empoleirado um pequeno ser. Largado de forma displicente parecia esperar por alguém. Este era Hiei, um demônio perigoso da raça dos koorimes e que ocupava o cargo de detetive sobrenatural. 

Vestia-se de preto sempre, trazia a testa bandada por uma faixa branca debaixo da qual escondia o terceiro olho, o jangan, implantado ainda no mundo dos demônios, antes de ele vir ao ningenkai.

Ele se mexeu com os braços apoiando a cabeça de forma relaxada.

-Hn. – gemeu. Quando o sino parou.

Era hora de agir. Ele se levantou, as vestes negras girando com a brisa, os cabelos negros arrepiados e os olhos vermelhos expressivos. Hiei seguiu misterioso.

-Bem na hora, Hiei. – uma mulher vestida de azul, tal qual uma gueixa japonesa estava o esperando na torre da igreja.

-Botan. – Hiei gemeu desgostoso.

-Tenho uma boa notícia para você. – ela sorriu enquanto o vento mexia seus cabelos de tom azul claro. Botan era a deusa da morte, ela trabalhava para o mundo espiritual e atualmente era responsável pro transferir a Hiei suas missões.

-Nossa. Não me diga. – ele girou os olhos. Aquele demônio tinha um ar sarcástico. Seco e irônico. Estendeu a mão pegando o envelope que a moça lhe passou. Seus olhos vermelhos vasculharam por um segundo o conteúdo do papel e por fim suspirou entediado. –Isso é uma missão? – ele gemeu sem ânimo.

-Ora, vamos. Vai ser divertido. – ela sorriu animada.

-Divertido. Você chama de divertido um demônio do meu porte, ficar preso no mundo dos humanos servindo como babá desses débeis mentais? – ele a olhou com seus olhos vermelhos.

-Hiei. A única razão para estar aqui é por ter cometido crimes aqui e precisa pagá-los. Koenma foi até benevolente com você em lhe dar o posto de detetive sobrenatural, sabia que ele podia ter te colocado numa prisão horrenda... Sem ver o Sol, sem alimentos, sem nada... ahhh, Hiei. Ingrato demais... – ela passou a falar com seriedade, falava demais por sinal.

-Chega! – ele gemeu chateado. –Essa mulher estúpida fala demais. – resmungou dobrando o papel e o guardando no bolso das vestes negras.

-Eih, que foi?

-Esquece. Depois disso eu vou realmente poder voltar para casa? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Vai, vai sim Hiei. – ela falou lhe dando as costas. – mas essa missão é muito importante para nós. – ela falou.

-Hn. Eu sei. Koenmano mínimo quer um novo detetive. – Hiei rebateu virando as costas também.

-Talvez não. Mas depois terá novas instruções. Por hora, você deve colar nessa pessoa e protegê-la. – ela falou retirando das costas um remo na qual saiu voando até sumir no ar.

Hiei saltou para os galhos das árvores. O local indicado no mapa era do outro lado da cidade. Lá ele encontraria alguém que segundo Botan era sua missão.  
Entediado ele deu de ombros sumindo rapidamente entre as árvores.

* * *

A casa que Hiei cercou era apenas mais uma numa vila simples e residencial. Havia no quintal uma bonita árvore com flores. Flores de laranjeiras. 

O korime a usou para espionar o movimento. Afinal podia ser perigoso.

Da árvore o demônio pode ver o que lhe pareceu ser um quarto. Seus olhos vermelhos vasculharam o cômodo. Em sua testa havia uma bandagem, por baixa da qual havia um terceiro olho, que eles no mundo dos demônios, o makai, chamavam de jangan. Geralmente o usava para ver alem dos olhos, ver através da força, e do espírito. Porém não necessitou usar tal técnica, uma vez que no quarto havia alguém.

Lá dentro, escrevendo de cabeça baixa na escrivaninha estava uma garota de cabelos ruivos, ruivos como fogo. Hiei se esticou no galho da árvore, apurando a vista.

-Hã? Tem alguém ai? – aqueles fios rubros se moveram delicadamente na direção da janela vasculhando cuidadosamente se havia alguém lá fora.

_-Merda._ – Hiei se escondeu como pode ao ver que era um garoto lá dentro e estava vindo para a janela. Usando rapidez se ocultou atrás das folhas e flores ficando quieto. O humano estava na janela olhando diretamente para o local onde o koorime esteve a momento atrás.

–_Quem é esse garoto? –_ o demônio pensou confuso. Ele olhou na direção do humano e nesse momento viu os olhos grandes verdes fortes que vasculharem para fora da janela e foi como se tivesse tido tomado por um mar verde e revolto. Podia mergulhar naquele oceano verde e esquecer quem era... se deixar perder naquela luz bela e humana.

-Só o vento. – o rapaz fechou a janela com um suave estralo. –Ahhh... Ou foi você? – sorriu para dentro do quarto. Havia um pequeno jarro, uma planta que lembrava uma dormideira. –Está com fome, minha gracinha? – o jovem de cabelos carmesim a tocou com a ponta dos dedos e planta se moveu ameaçadoramente querendo lhe abocanhar os dedos com uma boca improvisada. –Não. Nada disso. Lembra o que eu lhe falei sobre canibalismo? Você precisa ser forte... Tem que ser. Ahhh... Vegetariana. – sorriu acariciando o topo da cabeça estranha daquela planta.

-Quem é esse garoto? – Hiei apurou os olhos sem entender. Koenma havia lhe enviado para observar esse menino? O que queria com ele afinal? Quem mistérios aqueles olhos verdes estavam guardando? E a pergunta mais difícil? Porque seu baixo ventre se atiçara apenas em olhar para aqueles verdes e grandes faróis?

* * *

Hiei já havia vivido as glorias do makai, temido por muitos ele deixou lá sua marca ao passar, no entanto, agora estava ali, sobre os galhos de uma árvore observando os movimentos de um garoto humano. 

-Quem é ele afinal? – essa pergunta não deixava a cabeça e nem o coração de Hiei.

Quando a noite quase dava ares, o rapaz ruivo deixou a casa numa atitude suspeita. Olhava para os lados, e reparava se não estava sendo seguido.

Quando ele cruzou uma praça e entrou sorrateiramente em um parque arborizado pouco movimentado, Hiei ficou em alerta. Ele podia sentir mais alguma força naquele lugar, uma força que não era humana. E muito menos soava como amiga.

-Moleque idiota. – Hiei gemeu quando viu o menino de cabelos ruivos parar próximo a uma imensa árvore. De trás dela surgiu um homem alto, que usava sobretudo e chapéu.

-Trouxe as sementes? – o humano ruivo perguntou amedrontado.

-Estão aqui. – o homem estendeu um pequeno saco.

-Bem, não acertamos o pagamento. Você aceita dinheiro? – o ingênuo humano tremeu sem querer encarar o homem que achava estranho demais.

-Hahahaha. – a risada pesada do homem tomou o local. –Prefiro receber em sangue... – ele gemeu partindo para cima do humano o derrubando ao chão.

-Não... – o que estava acontecendo afinal? O menino se debateu inutilmente ao chão quando sentiu uma mordida no ombro. Aquela criatura o ia devorar ali mesmo. O peso daquele corpo sobre o seu o estava esmagando. Não conseguia gritar... Se livrar... As lágrimas encheram seus olhos verdes e grandes como uma onda de pânico e desespero.

-Tire suas patas dele. – Hiei sibilou por trás do demônio maior. Sua katana se ergueu no ar descendo certeira. O fio de sua espada havia decepado a cabeça do inimigo num certeiro golpe.

-Koorime, desgraçado! – a cabeça gritou ao rolar na grama.

-Me conhece? – Hiei não entendeu de onde.

-Mas do que você pensa, traidor dos demônios a serviço dos homens. – a cabeça acusou. –O conselho já decidiu sobre você. O conselho já encontrou esse humano idiota, e será questão de tempo achá-lo... – estranhamente o corpo e a cabeça falante foram consumidos como se tragado pelo fogo até não haver mais nada.

-Espere! – Hiei ainda gritou, ele queria saber a mando de quem aquele demônio estava agindo. Aquela cabeça sabia o que dizia. O koorime seria punido por algum conselho por estar caçando demônios no mundo dos humanos.

-Ai... – o menino ao chão gemeu chamando a atenção do demônio.

-Baka. – Hiei se aproximou. –Que estava fazendo com esse cara? – ele falou baixo com seu tom sempre frio.

-Não te interessa. – foi a resposta atravessada.

-Humano, burro. Eu devia ter te deixado morrer. – ele guardou a katana olhando feio para o jovem ao chão. Era belo e atrevido, bem como aquele demônio gostava.

-É? Eu não precisava de sua ajuda. Agora dê o fora, baixinho. – o ruivo falou se levantando com algum custo.

Hiei abriu a boca e fechou algumas vezes. Ele havia salvado a vida daquele humano e era sim que era tratado. Deveria tê-lo deixado morrer à mingua. Mas não ia embora sem antes saber quem era aquele garoto estranho, que ligação ele tinha com o makai, o que aquele demônio queria deles... Bom, ao visto Hiei havia se envolvido numa nova aventura no mundo dos humanos e parecia que teria com parceiro um humano lindo, mas muito intragável.

-Vamos! O que está esperando para sumir da minha frente? Uma medalha de honra ao mérito? – o ruivo o olhou com raiva.

-Quem é você final? – Hiei girou os olhos, estava discutindo com um humano.

-Meu nome é Minamino Shuich, mas pode me chamar de Kurama. Eu até prefiro. – o humano falou, mas a postura de forte que ele vinha mantendo não suportou muito tempo. Sua vista escureceu rapidamente e ele se viu sendo tragando para um imenso vazio

-Humanos. – Hiei foi rápido o suficiente para segurá-lo antes que o belo corpo encontrasse o chão. –O veneno que tinha nas presas do Yokai. – ele gemeu tendo aquele garoto lindo em seus braços. –Bem, lá vou eu de novo atuar como babá. Se... Bem, que vale apena dessa vez... Ele é muito bonito.

* * *

_Bom, voltar a escrever YYH... onde tudo começou...  
__Hehehehe... como estou escrevendo?  
_

_beijos,  
Hina_


End file.
